Dialogue
by Ichimacchan
Summary: Otose melewatkan satu wanita, yang justu merupakan jawaban dari pertanyaannya. []


**Gintama (c) Hideaki Sorachi**

 **.**

 **.**

"katakan, Gintoki. Sampai kapan kau akan terus menjadi _bujangan_ seperti itu?"

Otose bertanya dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada, persis seperti ibu-ibu yang menagih cucu pada anak lelakinya. Yang ditanya hanya menatap lemas, kesadaran sudah diambang batas akibat bergelas-gelas alkohol yang ditenggaknya. Gintoki menidurkan kepala pada meja _bar._ Ia bisa mendengar pertanyaan Otose dengan jelas, dan tentu paham pembicaraan mereka akan berlanjut ke arah _mana._

"kau punya beberapa wanita yang bisa diajak menikah, kau tahu."

Netra sewarna darah milik sang _Shiroyasa_ berputar bosan. Tidakkah Otose melihat kondisinya yang _tidak bisa diharapkan?_ Wanita mana yang mau diajak menikah oleh seorang samurai pengangguran macam dirinya? Sesekali Gintoki berpikir tentang betapa beruntungnya Hasegawa. Meskipun gelandangan, tapi tetap punya wanita yang setia mencintainya.

Gintoki berpikir ulang. Apakah ia lama menjadi _bujangan_ karena ia memang tidak mengagung-agungkan cinta? Maksudnya, Gintoki memang suka wanita. Tapi secara garis besar, hanya fisik semata. Tidak sampai sifat, watak, pembawaan, apalagi mendalam sampai jiwa. Mau tidak mau pertanyaan Otose membuat pria berambut perak itu berpikir _kemana-mana._

"bagaimana dengan wanita ninja itu?"

 _Wanita ninja?_ Ah, Sarutobi.

Kepala _kusut_ Gintoki membayangkan sosok wanita itu secara otomatis. Secara fisik, wanita itu memang _pas._ Gintoki cukup suka bagian dada dan rambut panjangnya.

Kau tahu –Gintoki tidak menyukai wanita yang agresif. Meskipun ia bisa saja memperoleh kepuasan fisik dari Sarutobi yang _notabene_ sudah menyerahkan diri kepadanya, Gintoki tetap tidak bisa. Ia memang samurai yang payah, tapi ia punya batas untuk tidak menjadi bajingan. Ia tetap menghargai Sarutobi sebagai seorang wanita, menghormati kekuatan wanita itu serta identitasnya sebagai seorang ninja level atas. Gintoki justru lebih berharap bahwa Sarutobi bisa berhenti dari obsesinya dan menjadi sedikit lebih _normal_ ; terkadang ia menjodoh-jodohkan Sarutobi dengan si ninja _wasir –_ kombinasi antara keduanya memang cukup _menarik,_ kau bisa tertawa membayangkannya.

"sepertinya tidaaak . "

Gintoki akhirnya menjawab dengan nada malas dan kekanak-kanakan, setelah cukup lama mempertimbangkan bagaimana Sarutobi di matanya.

Otose menatap dengan kedua alis terangkat. Nada bicara Gintoki memang tidak meyakinkan, namun dari lamanya pria itu memikirkan jawaban, Otose tahu bahwa Gintoki menanggapi pertanyaannya dengan serius. Mantan penguasa _Kabuki-cho_ itu tersenyum dan menyalakan rokok.

"atau dengan Otae, mungkin? Meskipun perilakunya begitu, sepertinya dia menyukaimu."

Otae?

 _Yang benar saja_ –adalah kalimat yang pertama kali muncul sebagai jawaban di kepala Gintoki.

Bukan merendahkan, tapi –dadanya saja _tidak kelihatan!_ Gintoki ingin mengeluh akan hal itu, namun ia tentu belum selesai mempertimbangkan Otae secara keseluruhan. Tapi tunggu sebentar, benarkah Otae menaruh rasa suka kepadanya? Jika ingatan Gintoki tidak rusak, ia pernah menyimak pembicaraan Hijikata dan Okita tentang apakah Otae mencintai sang _gorila –_ Kondo Isao, tepat saat mereka bertiga tengah pipis bersama di acara pernikahan Kondo dengan putri _gorila_ yang gagal total.

Hijikata berkata bahwa Otae balas mencintai Kondo, meskipun sikapnya seperti itu. Dari sudut pandang Gintoki, jika memang ada cinta berwujud kekerasan, mungkin saja itu terjadi.

Terlepas dari itu semua, Otae termasuk wanita yang kuat dan bertanggung jawab. Wanita itu tahu bagaimana caranya untuk keluar dari situasi sulit, perkataannya terkadang kasar namun tetap memotivasi hingga bisa mendidik pemuda cengeng macam Shinpachi menjadi seorang samurai meskipun masih level dasar. Gintoki menghormati Otae sama seperti ia menghormati Sarutobi. Namun setelah _semuanya,_ Gintoki tahu bahwa Otae bukan wanita yang _bisa_ ia cinta. Yang bisa menangani wanita _gorila_ hanya pria _gorila,_ pria berhati lembut macam Kondo Isao adalah jawaban yang tepat.

Kalaupun ia memang menikah dengan Otae, mau dikemanakan nyawa nya nanti? Entah karena Shinsegumi yang mengincar kepalanya, atau karena makanan penuh racun buatan Otae saat mereka berumah tangga kelak. Badan Gintoki gemetar seketika.

"itu juga tidaaaak . . "

Gintoki kembali menjawab, oktaf suaranya sedikit lebih tinggi dan sedikit bergetar. Otose bernapas kasar, menahan tawa. Kurang lebih, wanita tua itu tahu tentang apa yang Gintoki _takutkan._ Mungkin ia bisa memberi Otae les memasak jika ada waktu dan kesempatan. Barangkali Gintoki dapat berubah pikiran.

"bagaimana dengan wanita pembuat pedang, atau anggota pemadam kebakaran yang pernah kau _tolong_ itu?"

Gintoki mengangkat wajah sebentar. "tidak." –kemudian menurunkan wajahnya kembali.

"Kyubei?"

"oh ayolah _baa-baa!_ "

Otose tertawa, menghembuskan asap rokok dari bibirnya. Sepertinya Gintoki memang tidak terlalu mementingkan wanita, apalagi pernikahan dalam hidupnya. Pria berambut perak itu tidak ingin merepotkan dirinya dengan urusan rumah tangga, namun Otose berharap _setidaknya_ Gintoki dapat menemukan kebahagiaan –salah satunya dari seorang wanita.

Gintoki mengangkat wajah.

"kenapa kau tidak bertanya tentang Kagura?"

Gelas _sake_ di samping Gintoki kini mendarat di atas kepalanya. Otose melotot dan berteriak kesal.

"MAU JADI APA KAU DASAR PEDOFIL?!"

Pemimpin _Yorozuya_ itu bangun dan mengusap-usap kepala yang berdarah, wajahnya membiru dengan ekspresi tidak terbaca.

"bisakah kau membedakan mana guyonan dan mana yang bukan?"

Otose membuang muka. Rekasinya barusan hanya refleks dan spontan.

"lagipula, aku tidak minat pada _anak-anak,_ apalagi _anak_ keturunan Yato yang bisa saja mencuri jatah makanku tiap harinya. Apa kau bercanda? Dia lebih cocok dengan bocah sadis dari Shinsegumi itu. Well meskipun kadang aku setengah _bangun_ karena serumah dengannya."

Otose menahan kepalan tangannya agar tidak mendarat di wajah Gintoki yang sudah banjir darah. Mau bagaimanapun juga pria ini tetaplah mesum sebagaimana adanya. Namun untuk bagian bocah sadis Shinsegumi tidak pernah ia ketahui sebelumnya, sehingga topik pembicaraan mulai bergeser sedikit demi sedikit.

"siapa yang kau maksud?"

Gintoki mengelap wajahnya dengan lengan yukata.

"ah? Kagura? Oh, pemuda berambut cokelat berwajah _naif,_ Okita. Dia pernah kesini saat mengajukan lamaran Yamazaki untuk Tama."

Otose berusaha mengingat-ingat.

"bocah yang menyebut Tama sebagai robot _seks_?"

"ya."

"yang benar saja."

"kenapa kau bersikap seolah-olah kau itu seorang _kaa-san_? Tidak salah kan jika Kagura menyukainya."

"kenapa harus dengan pemuda _kasar_ macam itu?"

"kau pikir Kagura itu gadis _normal_ yang berkepribadian lembut dan feminin?!"

Otose diam. Gintoki ada benarnya juga.

" _ttaku,_ dasar kalian ini."

Gintoki tersenyum, hatinya menghangat. Ia sangat menghormati dan menghargai wanita tua di hadapannya ini. Sebut saja Otose sebagai _ibu_ nya, Gintoki tidak akan keberatan. Mereka adalah keluarga, meskipun tidak terikat hubungan darah. Kondisi yang seperti ini sudah membuat Gintoki merasa puas, dan _mungkin saja_ –dengan ini ia tidak membutuhkan kehadiran seorang wanita dalam hidupnya, yang akan memberi kasih sayang ketika ia membutuhkannya.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang _wanita,_ ada satu orang yang Otose lewatkan.

Bukan karena lupa, tapi karena Otose _belum_ mengenal wanita yang satu ini.

"kau melewatkan satu wanita, _baa-baa_."

Otose melirik cepat, raut wajahnya terlihat antusias.

"siapa?"

" _nah,_ akan kuceritakan saja garis besarnya. Dia adalah wanita ninja, pengguna _kunai._ Dia punya bekas luka di dekat mata, _oppai_ nya besar. Lalu . . . dia sering merokok dengan cerutu, punya pembawaan yang tenang dan sedikit _tsundere._ Dia adalah pemimpin pasukan yang bertugas untuk keamanan sebuah kota malam, Yoshiwara."

Ketika menceritakannya, tanpa sadar Gintoki tersenyum dan mengingat semua kejadian yang telah ia alami bersama wanita yang ia sebutkan. Bagaimana aksen wanita itu ketika berbicara, cara berjalannya yang elegan, wajah cantiknya, sikap cueknya, Gintoki bergetar semangat.

Sementara Otose terdiam cukup lama, tidak menyangka bahwa Gintoki akan bicara banyak.

"Yoshiwara? Aku pernah mendengar nama tempat seperti itu . Tapi –bukankan itu kota _dunia malam?_ Semua wanita disana –"

Gintoki tersenyum sendu.

"kau benar. Dia pelacur."

Sang _Shiroyasa_ menghela napas berat. Tiba-tiba jantungnya berdebar keras karena khawatir.

"aku cemas dia disentuh laki-laki lain."

Mulut Otose terbuka. "Gintoki, kau . ."

" _yah,_ mungkin saja aku mencintainya."

Gintoki tiba-tiba berdiri, _terlalu malas_ melanjutkan pembicaraan. Otose tidak melarang pria itu untuk pergi, hanya menghela napas dan tersenyum lega. Ternyata Gintoki bisa jatuh cinta juga.

"nikahi dia agar tidak ada lagi yang menyentuhnya."

Gintoki berhenti, kemudian tersenyum dan menoleh sejenak.

"informasi saja, aku pernah menyentuh _oppai_ nya beberapa kali. Bahkan kami pernah berpura-pura sebagai suami-istri, dan dia cukup pintar memasak _nabe._ Tidak buruk, bukan?"

Otose melambaikan tangan.

"kuharap kau membawa dia kesini kapan-kapan."

 _Ya, kapan-kapan._ Gintoki juga menginginkan _demikian._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **AN :**

 _Mohon maaf apabila ada yang tersinggung ketika saya menggambarkan masing_ _-masing karakter dari sudut pandang saya lewat Gintoki, ini hanya fanfiksi semata dan jujur saya lebih nge-ship Gintoki dengan wanita terakhir yang terlewat tadi !_

 _._

 _Danke, Tch_ _üß!_

 _Ore_


End file.
